Lost in Her
by Jaina02
Summary: A brief piece about Anakin's reaction to seeing Padme again


Title: Lost in Her  
  
Author: Jaina02  
  
Rating: G all the way  
  
Spoilers: NONE!!! This is all speculation! Spoilers are for weinies who can't handle surprises! SPOILER FREE TIL EPISODE III!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone that I am writing about belongs to George Lucas and his buddies over at LFL.  
  
Author's Notes: See End  
  
*******************  
  
Dedicated to my new ACU bud- Julie!!!  
  
Obi Wan walked swiftly through the halls of the Jedi temple towards the Jedi History class that his Padawan was currently in. Stopping outside the doors, he felt the presence of his young apprentice. Anakin was now 19. Ten years had passed them quickly and Anakin was growing more and more in the ways of the force. He had long surpassed his other classmates in their studies. He walked into the classroom and motioned towards the teacher. He saw Anakin's surprised look, and spoke quietly to the old Jedi historian.  
  
As they stepped out of the classroom, Anakin seemed to be beaming, "Master, I can't tell you how awfully bored I was in there-"  
  
He was cut off by a stern look from his master, "Anakin, I did not get you out of class so you could relay to me how bored you were."  
  
Anakin shuffled quietly as he always did when he was being reprimanded, "I'm sorry Master. Did you get me out because of a mission?"  
  
Even though Anakin had been on dozens of missions and was now legally an adult, his eyes still shone the same way they had when he was 9. His face was eager and even somewhat goofy at the mention of a mission. Obi Wan found it bothersome at times, his eagerness to rid the galaxy of evil, but often brushed it aside telling himself that it was due to his upbringing. The eagerness was not harmful, just odd.  
  
"Yes, Anakin, it is a mission," despite Obi Wan's calm voice, Anakin knew that he was bursting with more news.  
  
"And..." Anakin helped.  
  
"And although the importance of the mission is mortally important, I believe that you will find enjoyment out of it."  
  
Anakin gave him a blank stare, "I'm confused... what does it have to do with?"  
  
"It has to do with a person, someone I know you have a longing to see again."  
  
Anakin felt his throat tighten, and his eyes filled with tears, "Master," he said with difficulty, "are you talking about my mother?"  
  
Obi Wan bowed his head in sorrow, cursing himself for being so blind, "No, I'm sorry Anakin, it has nothing to do with your mother." He placed a hand on his padawan's shoulder to comfort him.  
  
Anakin shook his head and pulled away, clearly upset, "Of course not," he said sarcastically and turning to leave.  
  
"Anakin, I'm sorry- I shouldn't have gotten your hopes up like that-"  
  
"You're right Master, you shouldn't have- my mother is the only one who would be 'mortally important' to me in a mission, so if you'll excuse me, I have a class to attend." He turned angrilly toward the door.  
  
"It has to do with Padme."  
  
Obi Wan watched as Anakin stopped abruptly, and watched as his shoulders rose to take a breath of air.  
  
"What's the matter with her?" he asked keeping his back to Obi Wan.  
  
"She has been the target of several assasination attempts on Naboo."  
  
"Is she still the Queen?"  
  
"No, she is a senator for them now."  
  
Anakin stood still for a moment and then reached out to open the door to his classroom, "Forgive me Master, I was mistaken, there are two people that would be 'mortally important' to me in a mission." With that he walked into his classroom, leaving his Master with agitated thoughts.  
  
*******************  
  
Like many nights before, Anakin Skywalker sat in his cool room in the Jedi Temple, unable to sleep. His body was tired and his eyes drooped with exhaution, but his brain seemed to be overloaded with information, memories, and ideas. His head was reeling and he turned over onto his side, more frustrated than ever.  
  
He was going to see her again.  
  
He sighed and pulled the sheets of his sleep couch off and sat at the side of it, his head in his hands.  
  
Her. Padme. His Angel.  
  
He was never going to get any sleep with her invading his thoughts.  
  
He had often dreamt of her after their last encounter on Naboo, but now the dreams were less frequent and her face was less vivid. He closed his eyes tight and drew forth her image as he had seen it on Tatooine. The common clothes looking quite drab next to her astounding beauty. He could see her kind eyes and laughing smile. Involuntarily, he smiled and gave a soft laugh.  
  
He was going to marry her. When he had told her that, she had laughed that he was only a small boy, but he wasn't a small boy anymore. He had grown and matured- he was a Jedi Knight.  
  
Opening his eyes, he looked out his window to the bustling street of Coruscant. Somewhere, she was out there- sleeping perhaps or maybe going over her work as a senator, or maybe, just maybe, she was thinking of him too.  
  
Tossing his head, he laughed. He was never going to sleep now. For a split second he thought of sneaking out of his room to find her, but reality sank in and he knew that it would take longer than a few hours to find her, so he settled on laying back down on his sleep couch and focusing on the beautiful face that blazed more vividly in his memory.  
  
Hours later, he finally drifted off into an odd sleep. He dreamed of a man in all black, that he lost his hand in a lightsaber duel with him and that it had to be replaced with a new one that made him do terrible things. He saw himself grabbing Padme, her face shinning with tears and fear, and choking her with his evil mechanical hand then throwing her aside like a rag doll. As her head hit the glassy transparisteel, he awoke with a start- drenched in sweat and shaking with fear. He thought as hard as he could, but the more he thought about it, the farther away the dream seemed to go, until he finally had no memory of it and he turned over, focused on Padme again, and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I told myself I wouldn't do it, and look what I did- I did it. I promised myself that I wouldn't write an Anakin/ Padme fanfiction until I saw the movie and got a feel for their characterizations, because there is a lot of crap out there, and I didn't want to be some of it. So tell me if you think I did a terrible job on Anakin. I was really feeling him while I was writing this, so I think I did pretty good. Send me your feedback whether it is flames or praise! Jaina2002@hotmail.com! 


End file.
